Jim Patterson
Sergeant Jim Patterson is a member of the 1st battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. His callsign is Bravo 1-6, and his primary weapon is an M4A1 mounted with a Combat Scope. He is assumed to have not had much combat experience before the start of the war. Belly of the Beast, confirmed this judging by the context chatter with his commanding officer. Biography Patterson grew up as the grandson of James Patterson, a veteran of World War || who served in the Office of Strategic Services. Jim Patterson is first introduced in Belly of the Beast, upon arrival in Bagram, the chinooks drop off the soldiers in the valley. Everything was unusually peaceful at first, but as they are move farther, an RPG strikes one Chinook in the rear and the Taliban attempt to ambush the Rangers. He and Dante Adams are tasked to eliminate Taliban fighters in a wadi that are threatening the Ranger task force, but is also called on to eliminate more fighters in a town on top of a mountain. However, as the Rangers come under fire, Patterson marks a DShK heavy machine gun with red phosphorus, which allows Technical Sergeant Ybarra to call in F-15E Strike Eagle support on the gun. Patterson then leads the squad to take Objective Betty, an alternate LZ for the exfiltration helicopters to land at. However, an IED in one of the huts near the LZ detonates, wounding Adams. The squad mount a defense of the LZ as guerrilla fighters heavily converge upon their location. RPG's, small arms fire, and a rigged truck, are hurled at them as they fight to survive, but as they run out of ammunition the squad is saved by two Apache helicopter gunships. Later on, Patterson participated as the team leader of a QRF sent to extract AFO Neptune from the mountains above. Upon arrival, him and his team are attacked by enemy RPG gunners and soldiers, and even after a great effort by Specialist Dante Adams to eliminate the enemies, a single RPG hits their Chinook, causing the deaths of many soldiers inside, but Patterson remained mildly to uninjured at all. After clearing enemies from the crash site, they advance further up to a small spider hole, where fellow comrade Corporal Hernandez is shot in the shoulder and is left with Ybarra to seek medical help, leaving just he and Adams. A long firefight with Taliban and Al-Qaeda fighters, the two managed to link up with Voodoo and Preacher, through swift navigation and several engagements with the enemy they extracted the rest of AFO Neptune, but Rabbit, Neptune's marksman, is just to injured to make it back to base and dies seconds before help comes. Gallery Jim patterson.jpg|An early concept art of Jim Patterson. PattersonTalking.png|Patterson (right) talking with his commanding officer (left) lduring Belly of the Beast Trivia *He also appears in the teaser trailer "Leave a Message", revealing the members of his family back home. *He is voiced by Joe Cappelletti. Appearances *(1 game) **''Medal of Honor'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:Army Rangers